Labyrinth 100 themes
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: I took up the challenge they will switch between Sarah and Jareth's point of view some will be poem/pose while others will them one shots...ratings will vary in the future but for now I'll keep it at T just in case up to number nine
1. Chapter 1

100 themes 1. Introduction

When I first called out to you

When I first called out to you

I thought you a myth a legend

Told by my family passed down from daughter to daughter

When I first called out to you

I was frustrated with my life

Wishing for some way out

A little enticing spit

"I wish the Goblin King would take you away right now!" I muttered hoping soon my brother would fall asleep. I didn't wish to both with him with all my loneliness weep. I looked for some sort of comfort and held my teddy bear tight till I realized his cries were silenced something was not right.

I ran back in and checked his crib

How was this possible

Where could he have gone-then you appeared

Giving me what I have wanted

But didn't you know

Oh Goblin King

That I wanted him back

I did not mean what I have said

I did not mean to have him gone

Bu t as you said-what said is said

And I entered through your labyrinth fair

Met you time and time again

As I got closer and closer

I really met you

Oh gobbling king

When you sent me into

A wondrous dream

You danced with him

And sung to me

Words I did not know

What can I say?

To finding my way

And playing the part given

When I got him back

And there you sat

"Fear me love me do as I say and I will be your slave" you said so clear and yet so said.  
>But my final words to you would someday bring me back.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Labyrinth 100 themes 2. Love

My darling

My precious

You who have won my heart

You who challenges me

And it makes my heart race as well as break

Because your eyes are cruel

And your will to strong

"Sarah" I whisper into your ear

"Just let me rule you. Fear me love me do as I say and I will be yours"

I will protect you

I will be your shield

I the king of goblins

The ruler of the entire labyrinth

Shall be more then the villain in your eyes

I shall be your love

Your hero

I shall give you all your dreams

All the adventures you've wanted to have

Let me love you

As when my eyes had first laid upon you

Let he lay my hands in your hair

Let me kiss you gentle lips

Let me guide you across the dance floor

Because I love you

As Sweet as peaches

As strong willed as I am

My queen

My Sarah

My love


	3. Chapter 3

Labyrinth 100 themes  
>3. Light<p>

When I first think of you

It is not light that I see

I see leather

I see black feathers

I see how cruel you can be

I see the man I first met

I see a villain come to life

But then I see the passion

Of what you love in your eyes

The gleam as crystals themselves

They have so much power in one glance

I can't look away

From the light it's intense

The fact that I see you

outside a window everywhere I go

the light of day on you

making everything so

"Jareth" I gasped as you appeared before me. I set down the book I was reading and looked into your eyes before looking you over. A smirk lay on your thin lips, dressed in a tux of fine black cloth and your shirt of white silk. You're hair as it always seemed to be a mess.

"Good evening precious, would you like to go dancing?"

"I'm not even ready for a night out" I laugh.

"oh but you are" and in a flash I am, dressed in the finest of clothes. I gasp as how light I felt, as you take my hand and pull me into the streets. I see the moon just hanging in the sky to our left, it's still early. And you twirl me, into a light so much like your own.


	4. Chapter 4

Labyrinth 100 themes 4. Dark

The night was dark

Thunder was booming

I was scared

Tired for it was late

Bored out of my mind

Taking care of my baby brother

Angry at my parents

The tale I had just resisted still in my veins

The passion fell from my lips

It was dark

And you arrived

Taking me on an adventure

You are the darkest thing

of my imagination

And I accept it all


	5. Chapter 5

Labyrinth 100 themes  
>5. Seeking Solace<p>

I spend nights,

days,

hours,

minutes,

even seconds

Doing the biding of girls

who acted just like you

But some of them

they lost

All the children

I have seen

But I seek

nothing

from them

I ignore them

Even when I send them to the ballroom

I am tired of what they say

I am tired of teenagers

I am tired of my life's job

But I have no heir

So I must continue

Without my queen or a child

And all I seek

Is solace

From you

Sarah,

my Sarah

you haunt me so


	6. Chapter 6

Labyrinth 100 themes  
>Six Break Away<p>

I lost you

Oh I lost you

You rejected my wish

A prize that we could have shared

Oh precious

My heart skips beats

When I think of you

"You have no power over me"

I wish I did, then I would have grabbed you

Flug you into the air with me

So that we would hade way together

So you would fly the night with me

I love you

I had loved you

So much

But as king

I must put my emotions aside

To see my kingdom

At peace

Oh how I wish

You didn't

Break away


	7. Chapter 7

7. Heaven

A brush of your hand against mine

When you whisper to me

When you're gentle

When you are cruel

I can't help but look into your eyes

They enchant me

I run my fingers through your hair

I take off into the edge maze and you find me

And I haven't even caught a dead end

It's all heaven


	8. Chapter 8

Labyrinth 100 themes

8. Innocence

They, those teens, those adults, they say those words,

Cruel words that call me to save those whom the words are directed to

I do my duty and save the innocent

I take them away from the cruel world they are subjected too

When I looked into those blue eyes of that child, that boy, just needed love.

And the only one, who loved him, was his sister.

I could see it in her eyes, how she needed him too

She was tired, upset, holding on to everything she was losing.

I couldn't help it, she needed him, but she needed to learn

I had to do my job, as king.

I've taken her into her dream,

I witnessed her innocence dance

Her world was my world

I wanted to keep it that way

I wanted to have her happy

She didn't need to face the real world

There was too much pain

Too much

I could save her from it

I could save her brother too

But she grew up

Within our dream

She learned her lesson

And locked me away with the rest of her childish innocence

Leaving her brother with the dream of what could have been

Toby held the last of the fantasy

The last of Sarah's dreams


	9. Chapter 9

Labyrinth 100 themes

9. Drive

What brings me to love him

I just don't understand

I had looked for an escape

For an answer

I was too young to leave

But in my dreams I did

I wanted to be free

The older I got

The freer I could be

I still didn't wish to date

It got on Karen's nerves that I rather read alone in the park

Than go out to a dinner or movie with a boy

The only boy I wanted to be with was my baby brother

I was the one there for him

No one else would get our bond

So when I was able to drive

I want further and further away from that house

I took him to a larger park

Watched as he play on the play ground

Pointed out the animals

Asked for me to tell him a story under the shade

Together we escaped reality because I wouldn't leave him alone

Karen yelled at me

Yelled that I wasn't growing up

That Toby should not be in a fantasy world

Then I thought about him

The words he had spoken to me

The songs I could still hear in my head

I will still drive towards that feeling

That feeling I had denied

That feeling of love

It's my only way to live

It drives me crazy


	10. Chapter 10-11

Theme 10 is an image can be found on Deviantart:10-Breathe-Again with an attached shorty story by allyonshinezutara,

* * *

><p>Labyrinth 100 themes 11 Memory<p>

Ten years ago  
>I wished my brother away<p>

I ran the labyrinth  
>To get him back<p>

It was a stupid  
>Childish mistake<p>

I fell in love with a dream

Woke up with my brother in his crib  
>An owl outside my window<p>

This was the only thing that started  
>My bond with my baby brother<p>

We shared a lot since then  
>I taught him everything I knew about<br>The world of fantasy

But the memory is stale now  
>Small in comparison to my life in caring for my brother<p>

But I miss him  
>My dream<p>

The one man that made me deny all others  
>For he was a king<br>All others failed in comparison

He will forever be in my memory  
>I hope I will be forever in his<p>

A memory as delicate as ours  
>Just as it is<br>A Memory


	11. Chapter 11-12

Labyrinth 100 themes 12 Insanity

The day replays in my head

Over and over

It won't stop

She still says no

She still turns away

She rejects me

I can't sleep

Every time I blink all I see is her face

Her eyes

Glowing with confusion at first

Than determination

Guilt when looking at her brother

Hopeful love

Power and belief

She had already won my love

I pleaded for her to love me back

But because of her

I can not sleep

I'm losing my mind

My own determination

I'm dropping crystals

I'm losing my touch

She had grown up by now

Possible forgotten about me

But I will never forget

The one

And only

That I wanted as

My queen

For I believe I have finally gone

Insane


	12. Chapter 12-13

Labyrinth themes 100 13 Misfortune  
>Toby<p>

The misfortune was towards the men that she knew. Toby had suffered greatly when his sister was committed. His mother just couldn't stand Sarah's consent take about a world his mother said that did not exist. His father went to visit her once a month, he had tried to convince his wife that Sarah wasn't crazy. But she was starting too the unintended, imprisonment and drugs. Her father saw it hurting her. Toby would sit in her old room, boxes full of her toys, movies, posters, games…all childish and fantasy. Books were in the boxes by the window, and there was one book his father could not bare to pack. The book that Sarah loved the most and his wife forbid to give to her. Even though each visit she had begged for that comfort. Instead he snuck away her away a few of her friends. They were allowed, Toby came with him one month carrying the book and the plush named Ludo.  
>Sitting on a chair by the small window, was his big sister, she seemed to be gazing at something that to his father was not there, Toby couldn't see from his height, but he tapped her knee. "Sarah"<br>Sarah looked down at her six year old brother, giving him a smile. "Daddy said you would read to me."  
>"Will daddy listen too?" she asked<br>"I will even read when you get tired" he said lovingly. Sarah smiled at her father, she hated Karen so much, her father just couldn't leave her because she would take Toby way. Sarah looked into her father's eyes, they both knew that Karen would do so in a heart beat.  
>""Help me to the bed, I want to be comfy" she said to her men. They helped her up, it seemed they had given her something that just made her even weaker, under orders of her step mother, she wasn't allowed outside. No fresh air for the a possible runaway.<br>Toby sat next to his sister on the bed that day and she started reading, almost about to cry when she read the part that came true to her.  
>"Daddy?" She asked stopping, "daddy do you believe me?"<br>"I will always believe you, Sarah, a girl like you needs her dreams."  
>"Don't you believe in the goblin king?"<br>"your mother did, she read me this every day, said I rescued her." He whispered, it was a sad memory for him. His beloved Linda died so long ago.  
>Sarah continued reading and Toby laughed with her at the funny parts, asked questions about goblins and Sarah answered him. Her father listened he believed that Sarah would always speak the truth of what she seen, he had forgiven her countless times, when Sarah was in that state where she believed Karen was punishing her for almost losing Toby, like Karen finally believed her and hated her for it. But Karen did not care about her son just her married name.<br>When they left, Sarah said that Toby could have the book and Ludo, even when he brought it to her to keep her company. "I have all the company I need, the king is always watching over me." she whispered to him. "I'll be free soon, just don't tell daddy or Kar."

Toby still sat in the room full of boxes, when he came home from school, he opened a few of them and set things around him while he played or did the homework he had. He would put them away himself or with his father before going to bed with the Ludo plush in his arms. Merlin the old dog would rest at the edge of his bed missing his mistress.

When his father came home from his monthly visit to his sister. He took Toby to his sister's old room and closed the door, he opened one of the already open boxes and gave his son the false crystal ball. "He rescued her today, she wasn't there long, said all you had to do was wish and she would try to visit."  
>"The Goblin King took Sarah underground?"<br>"Yeah"

Sarah's men lived in a misfortunate world, where all who knew of Sarah believed her dead. When they knew their Sarah became queen.  
>It was her father's misfortune that he could not have made Sarah even happier in her choice. She could have left this world less weak, with more hope but she had made him promise to take care of Toby and he promised he would be there when Toby made his first wish.<br>"This king better be worth losing my princess." He said kissing her forehead before he left.  
>Toby cried in his father's arms, the false crystal in his hand as they cried together, losing Sarah physically, it was there only misfortune.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13-14

Labyrinth 100 14 Smile

The way he looked at her,

The way he spoke to her,

When his eyes sparkled with mirth,

When his voice was filled with laughter

In this strange place

Under the city lamps,

Under the houses and street roads

Of the aboveground

Sat miles and miles of stone,

Old trees, eye seeing vines, goblins

Other mythical creatures and land so wide

For moments you could at peace

And the next fell almost alone

If you forgot about your friends

She sighs lightly

Blinking she wiped away on coming tears

Looking out her window, to see nothing but

Her pale reflection, those normal trees,

A world she thought was colorless

She smiled

Closing her eyes

She didn't even whisper her wish

Opening them again

She saw his smile in return


End file.
